Dancing Within Mist
by Abby Ebon
Summary: SLASH!ZabuzaxNaruto!HakuxKimimaro!HarryxKakashi! Naruto grew up in Mist, with Haku and Kimimaro; mentored to Zabuza. Akatsuki took them in, things changed. Then, Harry Potter, who is no ninja, is found. Orochimaru wants him dead; Kakashi just wants him.
1. Refugee Kushina Uzumaki of the Mist

**Dancing Within Mist**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_; the anime _Naruto_ isn't mine, you should really have known this by now.

_Note_; I did this because 1) had writing "pause" (it is damned annoying, I've got all the dialogue for _Song_ written out, and the whole of the chapter of _Silver Claws_ plotted out…but…nothing is being written though I want to write it – _gahr_! yet I wrote this in only a few hours, so, ha!) , and 2)…was 'encouraged' by _L'autre Monde_, she mentioned a Zabuza/Naruto, I wanted to read such a thing, however…it is rare. This is written partly in hopes of inspiring someone to write their own slash of this pairing. What are you waiting for? Read – be inspired, write!

In this Haku is nearly three, being fifteen when he met the group, while Naruto was thirteen when they met…so only a year or so old.

Beta(s);

_Kuro Ookami Hatake_, (as of 10/29/09) who put most of this story to rights.

_vairetwilight_, as of 5/6/10, who's work has cleared up much of what I was to trying to say as it should be said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Refugee Kushina Uzumaki of the Mist_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Where will you go with the boy, Kushina?" She cradled her son to her bosom, shifting her weight so he settled on the curve of her hip. One blessing was that her baby did not stir. It was just as well, for this argument was an old one. Kushina felt the heavy weight of her hair keenly, she had rarely given it thought before the birth, now she wore it in a braid, for fear that her son would yank it out of her skull when she wasn't paying attention. At least he kept her alert.

"Why does it matter?" Kushina asked them, trying**,** and failing**,** to speak to the two men before her without a trace of anger. It stirred though, like a great serpent coiling to strike. Her little one whimpered a little, nuzzling at her breasts. He would be hungry when he woke – there was no helping that, but his actions at least distracted the men for a moment so she could get her temper under control. Some things did not change …her temper – and perverts. She knew how to deal with both.

"He is _my_ son, Kakashi Hatake; no one here can claim the right to raise him." This was true, something not even _they_ could change. A woman raised her children, always. It was too ingrained in tradition to think of changing now. Even so, they weren't trying to change her role; they were trying to tie her to one place. Kushina would not have it. She knew very well the death of her beloved Minato Namikaze cut her ties to Leaf. She had been alone, a refugee, before, she could be so again.

"He was born of a Hokage." Kushina grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, her whole body tensing. The old man had been the Third Hokage before Minato, now he was again. He was trying to stir her anger, to prove in his own way that she was not ready to take on the burden of a child alone without a village to support her.

"Minato is dead. He is no ones son but my own, though I wonder – what willKonoha do to _him_ – to _me_, when they know what huddles in his belly because of their beloved Third?" Kushina knew her words to be the most effective of weapons, Minato had told her so a number of times. They had never been married, and that had been at her insistence.

She was well aware what her child's bloodlines might mean to Konoha, though she would never have thought that the Nine Tails might attack while she was in labor. She had known that Minato meant something to these people; they would be fools to let his only heir slip away if they could help it. Kushina had ensured that they could not; they would begrudge her, even when they learned that the Kyuubi was not as dead as they were fools to think.

The old man flinched, but she would not feel guilty for her words if they got her the freedom she wanted.

"We do not have to tell them." It was Kakashi Hatake words that worried her in that moment, but the Third looked aside, and she knew what Kakashi did not. They would go through with the request of her lover, if for no other reason than because he had been Hokage before he died.

"You will, it was a death wish, not even the Third would dare defy the dead**,**" Kushina was sure of this, and when Kakashi looked to the old man, his shoulders slumped, for he seemed to realize what she had.

"Where…where will you go?" this time the Third asked it softly, his hopelessness at having not succeeded in keeping her within Leaf obvious, she felt victory tighten her shoulders. She was no fool, even if they acknowledged the child was hers – if they knew where she fled, they would come after her one day; she would not allow that – they would have to search the whole of the Hidden Countries before they found her child. A bitter victory, indeed…

"I do not know," Kushina met Kakashi's gaze. Minato had meant something to both of them; he had wanted them, even in his life, to love each other as he loved them. It would not be so, even if his death might have brought them together**, **united over Minato's only child. Kushina regretted that perhaps most of all.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sister!" Kushina sighed slightly with only a little relief when she heard the call stir the mist filled air, footsteps crunching through the snow. She had forgotten how dreary it was here. Sure enough, as she bid her time waiting, she saw her sister move toward her. With her dark looks and her own light locks it would stir rumors, just as it had when they were children. Kushina had expected this – she had not expected to see her sister with a little toddler trotting up behind her.

"Well, who is this little one?" Kushina asked, grinning as she crouched down to the little boy's level. He had fair skin, and she knew he had inherited her sisters' features. No doubt of that, she was glad, though, that her own son already looked like his father, newborn as he was.

"This is my son, Haku." Her sister flushed only a little with pride, Kushina ruffled the boys silky black hair approvingly, getting a great big grin in response. It was then that Naruto stirred, his blue eyes surprising both her sister and Haku.

Those eyes were rare in Water Country, precious in the years before the civil wars, for it was thought that the bloodlines – the gift– flowed well and true through blue eyes. She had forgotten that now those eyes would inspire fear and hate for her son, it was no worse then he would have it in Konoha among those who thought him the demon Kyuubi. Her sister looked frightened; Haku did not, though he had a knowing look.

Kushina chuckled softly as Haku reached out a tiny hand to touch Naruto's cheek, she felt then what she had feared since her voyage over the sea - felt the rattling of her lungs, her chest tightening. She coughed, it was thick – she had turned her face away from Haku and Naruto, and opened her eyes to see blood splattering the snow. When she looked to see her sister's expression- half dreading it - she knew well the pain there. Their mother had died of the coughing sickness.

She would not live to see her son grown.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Please, come inside Kushina…" Her sister pleaded beside her, wrapped in a shawl and too many layers to remember, she still felt the cold seep into her bones. She shivered a little, even as she watched Haku play with Naruto, her son was only a few months old, though he already toddled about after Haku like a little pup. Haku was charmed with Naruto, the two getting along as well as she could hope for.

She had strange dreams sometimes, ones where Haku died, his blood splattered on her little Naruto. She knew them, though they were older, somehow, though it was hazy. She dreaded such strange dreams, the certainty of the feeling that it would come to be frightened her.

Kushina did not argue with her sister, only bobbing her head in a nod. She did not know that the two little ones she had been watching noticed her leaving. Haku paused in his play, letting Naruto catch up to him, the little one reaching for his hand, and though only three he knew to take the offered hand.

"Mama, Haku…?" Naruto knew only a few words, but those ones he repeated often. Despite this Haku thought he knew what Naruto meant to say. It hurt to tell Naruto what was true (though his mother had told him to _always_ tell the truth) but Naruto was too observant to lie to.

"She is ill, Naru'..." Naruto crinkled his little nose, as he knew well what that meant, having been sick himself, and having seen Haku get sick. Both of them had gotten the summer fever, though they had pulled through. Their mothers had feared they might get the coughing sickness, but they did not. It was a small relief.

"Get better soon?" Naruto asked, brightening, tugging insistently at Haku's sleeve so he would be answered. Haku bit his lip, for he remembered when Naruto came to live with them that his mother had been sick even then. It was a long sickness, one which Haku did not think someone might get better from. He wanted to know for sure though. He wished there was a way to know.

"I don't know." Naruto blinked, confused, for he was too young to know what Haku did. That those who got sick, but did not get better, died with the sickness. To distract Naruto, Haku stuck out his tongue, and then pulled at the power that always welled within him, forming a little ring, like he had seen on mothers hand.

She had told him that it was from someone special- a promise, from his father to come back after the fighting was finished. Haku only remembered a little of his father, but knew he meant a lot to his mother. Maybe even as much as Naruto meant to him…that had given him the idea to give the little ring of ice to Naruto.

"I'll always be with you, Naruto. I promise." Naruto giggled as Haku slipped it on his thumb, it was cold, but Naruto was not really bothered by the snow he and Haku played in, neither was he bothered by the little ice ring. Haku liked that about Naruto, he accepted things unquestioningly when they were a gift; for all that he asked questions and saw things that most thought a child might miss.

He was special, someone Haku wanted to protect – always.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"What…are you doing, son?" Haku tensed hearing his father's voice from behind him. He had not known he was being watched by anyone other then Naruto, who had stirred beside him, glaring up accusingly at the man Naruto still called a stranger. Haku wished Naruto was right, though he knew the truth. Guiltily, Haku swallowed and stepped aside so his father could see the little floating balls of water. It was a game he had made up for Naruto, something his mother thought was charmingly 'adorable', though she had been scared when she found he had her bloodline, it was something she accepted now – something she was proud of.

Still, he had done something he was not supposed to, at least not without his mother's permission. His father took in the sight, eyes cold, though he was otherwise expressionless. There was something like anger in the press of his lips. Haku glanced to Naruto, almost wanting to run - because _that_ expression was… frightening. Haku did not like it in the least.

"Well done, son..." His words were anything but proud or encouraging; instead he turned on his heel, and headed toward**s** the village. Haku did not pause to think why, he was only glad to have the rest of the day alone with Naruto to play with. It was rare that the sun shone and the mist receded, but Naruto and Haku thought it delightful.

He did not want to bother his mother with his father's strangeness, for Kushina was sicker still, unable to get out of the bed. Haku had heard his father call it the 'wasting sickness', that it would be better to kill Kushina and put her out of her misery. Haku was glad his mother disagreed, he had heard them fighting for most of the last two days.

Haku went back to playing, paying no mind to when he heard people approaching save to not use his gifts. He had found it normal now, for people who knew his father to come and go. It did not seem to matter that Haku and his mother did not welcome them, they came all the same.

It would be a day that Haku would never forget. He heard his mother scream – that was what made him run to the house, not hearing Naruto call after him, toddling after as fast as he could. Haku stopped short at the threshold, and that was what saved him, for he had heard his mother lecture him many times over not running into the house with his shoes on. Haku stood frozen, his heart beating wildly like the flapping wings of a bird. His mother lay dead, stabbed in the back and crumbled to the floor like a forgotten doll. Above her, his father stood, sneering, holding in his hand a kunai coated with blood.

Haku took a step back, his eyes wide and his mind racing.

This _could not_ be happening.

His mother _could not_ be dead.

There _could not_ be blood on his shoes.

"Haku!"

He was _going to die_.

His father was going to _ kill_ him.

A warm little body crashed into him, pushing them both onto the floor in a little pile, Naruto on top of him. The little blond was crying, whiskers looking red, as if irritated by the tears. Haku saw past Naruto, to his father that hovered above them, glaring down at them, his grip on the kunai shifted.

He was going to kill Naruto to kill Haku.

"No!" Haku held Naruto tightly to him, as if they were the only people they knew in the entire world, which might be all to true…. Haku flung his hand in front of him as if to ward off a blow, when the power welled up, offering itself to be used; Haku gripped it violently and yanked it to protect himself, and – more importantly….Naruto…

A bloody spike of ice embedded itself into his father's chest, with a twisting crunch that sickened Haku, though he felt victory all the same. Only then did Haku remember the other men, remember that he had killed. He was no better then his father.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Only then did Naruto look up, his face had been buried in Haku's chest until that moment. Naruto's once blue eyes were red, like his mothers blood which was spilled on the threshold of the floor...

"_Die_." It was not Naruto that had spoken. As if flesh and blood did not dare disobey whoever the not Naruto was, the men with their swords and weapons went from looking like terrifying killers to Kushina with her wasting sickness, so quickly that Haku saw the entire course of the sickness. It was thrilling, though an awful way to die. Haku wanted to learn how to cure such an illness – or to induce it, for he knew as he watched them die – having killed his father – that there were those in the world that needed killing.

Haku felt Naruto slump against him, tired, though his breathing was easy and calmed. Haku stirred then, knowing they had to leave. He had to get things for travel, but Naruto…Naruto could sleep for now. Haku did the only thing he could think to do, he went to see if there was a clue to where to go with Kushina, who was the only one to come from outside.

It did not strike Haku until then that Kushina had to have died, not until he saw the blood on her lips and her wide staring eyes. She had not died of a knife wound – his father had not killed her, she had died of the sickness. The same sickness that had killed the men that the not Naruto had told to die…

It was something Haku knew he would never forget. Neither would it change his determination to make sure Naruto was safe so long as he lived.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; I am well aware that Kushina was of the 'late' Whirlpool Country, granted that place does not exist on a map of the Hidden Countries any more (I've done my research and looked, thank you very much) it struck me that within Water Country, the Village Hidden in the Mist (perhaps even the whole of Water Country) was undergoing civil unrest toward those with Bloodlines around the time Kyuubi attacked; there would have been many refugees. Perhaps the Whirlpool Country was a early casualty, in any case, it no longer exists on a map, so if I place it in Water County, well, that's just my choice isn't it?

Rest assured, this is a Zabuza/Naruto story…I'm just not one to send Naruto back in time when there are easier ways, I'm lazy like that….

P.S. – how old do you think Haku was when he met up with Zabuza?


	2. Promise Of An Ice Ring

**Dancing Within Mist**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_; the anime _Naruto_ IS mine, stop asking! _Kidding_…'tis not.

_Note_; guess what? Zabuza would have been _fourteen_ when meeting Haku (if Haku was three and Zabuza was in truth twenty-six when he died)…! Hehe…

Beta(s);

_Kuro Ookami Hatake_, (as of 10/29/09) who put most of this story to rights.

_vairetwilight_, as of 5/6/10, who's work has cleared up much of what I was to trying to say as it should be said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Promise Of An Ice Ring_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Am hungry …" Naruto whined softly, Haku bit his lip as he considered the papers that lay before him. He could not read, but he could figure out where he was, because his mother had told him the name of the little village they lived near. He thought it might be the one Kushina had circled with red ink. He just wasn't sure.

Haku took Naruto's hand, leading him to the food. They had never had a lot of food, and now there was only a little left. Haku was too small to reach the high cupboards, and if he had, he would not know how to cook. There were only the snacks; of cereal, and rice, and ramen...

Soon the villagers would dare to come here, in search of their loved ones. They would find them dead, and if he and Naruto lingered….

They would die too.

"Here, Naru'…" Haku took the bowl he had used that morning and had not put away, pouring in his favorite cereal for Naruto. They could eat things without milk for now, though his mother had always said milk was good for growing little boys. They didn't have milk any more, and Naruto would need to grow up strong…or else he might get sick…

"Haku's favorite?" Naruto blinked big blue eyes up at him, confused to see Haku offer _his_ favorite food, instead of something else. Naruto did not seem to notice the bloody footprints on the floor, the grit of dirt and dry blood that caked their feet, his eyes seemed to skim over the crumbled bodies with their dark stained clothing.

Haku was glad of this, for Naruto had always been an innocent. If he thought the blood was mud, or the bodies were something else…Haku was not going to tell him otherwise. They had to leave before Naruto missed his mother, or someone else… Haku did not know if he could have explained...

"Yes, eat it…" Haku insisted softly, Naruto only nodded then, obedient, picking at the bits of cereal, or grabbing them awkwardly in his hand. It was then that Haku got an idea, watching Naruto eat, he had to tell Naruto something…something that would keep him from asking too many questions while Haku figured out where they could go.

"T'ank you, 'Ku…" Naruto mustered to say between bites.

"Aah, Naru', we have to leave soon." Haku began, feeling awkward for lying, though he knew it was the sort of lie he should tell. Naruto looked up at him, still chewing as he waited to speak until after he swallowed; Haku braced himself, fingers digging into the cloth he wore.

"Where we go?" Naruto asked his head tilted to the side, bits of food still on his lips.

"My Mama – a-and yours… went to the village; they left a note to follow." Naruto wouldn't know he couldn't read, they both knew about notes though, as both their mothers used them – and occasionally showed Haku the little bits of paper, so he could start to learn.

"M' favorite toy?" Naruto asked, biting his bottom lip nervously, his eyes already starting to water in preparation for if he was denied. Haku didn't want to give him the chance, and nodded quickly, Naruto smiled whole heartedly, as if everything was alright in his world. He wouldn't know till later that everything had, in fact, changed – been shattered and broken, never to be what it once had been. It was a kindness for now, to let Naruto have his little toy from this perfect life, though he would likely think it cruel later to be so reminded of what was lost.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto was tucked up against his side for warmth, it was dark out now, and Haku had decided to rest rather then risk tripping in the dark and injuring themselves. Haku looked to the blurry little grove of trees that kept the house from sight, Naruto carried a little frog toy tucked under his chin. He said he sometimes had dreams of riding on the back of a giant frog, Haku remembered teasing Naruto until he realized how much those little dreams meant to Naruto. Now Haku found that he wished he still had such childish dreams.

It was strange to Haku that Naruto did not remember killing those men with only a word. It seemed like something the little blond should know, but Haku was afraid of what dwelled within Naruto as well. He had never seen that color red before, it had power to it – power that Haku did not think would go away. It was still there, hiding and bidding its time, but there. Haku tightened his grip on Naruto, for he did not want to think of a day when they would be parted. He would not lose the last person he loved.

No matter what hid inside Naruto.

Sometimes Haku could not help but wonder where Naruto and Kushina had come from. He looked down at the only clue, long ago Naruto's mother had given him a metal plate that was engraved with a leaf-like design on one side and the symbol of a circling whirl on the other. There were words too, but Haku could not read them, though he thought they might be names. It was wrapped about the belly of the frog.

Among the things Kushina had owned were the maps Haku had with him, weapons, and a journal – hers. Haku had known his parents, it was something he knew he would never forget though he longed to, but Naruto would need to know where he came from. That he had a family with Haku, if nothing else. Haku never wanted Naruto to doubt that, no matter what strange being had used his eyes and voice to kill.

It had helped them, saved them – Haku saw no harm in it. Not yet, but there was the frightening possibility of harm.

Haku did not know if Kushina had died first, and somehow the thing inside Naruto had known and used that against their attackers. Maybe it had caused the deaths, even that of Kushina. Haku did not like to think that Naruto had had any part in the death of Kushina, so he was determined to think it was the red-eyed creature that hid itself in flesh and blood.

He had seen it. It could not be something wholly imagined, however much someone older would tell him so.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Wake up." An unfamiliar voice demanded from above, Haku blinked open his eyes, glancing only then to the tree tops where the boy hid. He had silver hair, for the most part it seemed to fall back on his neck, though the rest of the (his) hair that fell over his neck and shoulders was tied off with bits of red ribbon. Though he looked only a few years older then Haku, he was fierce looking as if he had but one purpose, though he was…alone.

Just like Naruto. Just like Haku.

"Are you of the Mist?" He asked then, swinging down from the branch he had stood on only a moment before. He gave a sickening smile, with no mercy lingering in his light green eyes.

"If you are, I have been told to kill you…" Naruto stirred then, blinking up at the stranger, whose shadow had fallen across his own. Those eyes caught sight of the silver disk with its leaf design; the young boy frowned then, having made up his mind over their answer. He crossed his arms; the sun gave his skin a strange look, as if it was not supposed to be there.

"What are Leaf brats doing here? Have you been blown to sea? Are you running?" His finger tapped against his chin as he looked the two of them over. Haku put himself between the stranger and Naruto, his chin tilted with his determination. The older boy only looked amused.

"Home…not here?" Naruto asked softly, eyes wide. Haku knew what he meant, though the strange boy took things, again, another way. Haku did not know if he should be grateful things seemed to fall into place like this, or worried that when he found out the truth, he would hurt them worse then if he had known the truth outright. There were worse things then death, and Haku was only beginning to understand this truth.

"Oh…I see then, I will take you somewhere nice then. Will you follow me?" Seeming to pay no mind to Haku any more, the boy knelt next to Naruto, holding out his hand for Naruto to grasp. Those frightening sea green eyes had calmed, there was no surprise that Naruto had the rare light blue eyes so feared in their village. The stranger had the same light colored eyes, Haku only then noticed.

"Follow…" Naruto seemed to agree, toddling over to the boys hand and holding tightly to it so not to tip over with his uneasy balance; the elder boy ruffled his blond hair carefully, as if Naruto might be hurt otherwise. He did not seem to know how to touch another person, or to react to touch. It was something Haku kept in mind.

"What are your names?" The elder looked to Haku again, and for the first time Haku caught sight of the red dots where his eyebrows would have been. It was some sort of marking, yet another thing that Haku did not understand of the world he found himself in.

"I am Haku…he is Naruto U-Uzumaki…" Haku used the name he had heard his mother introduce Kushina as first, knowing it to be important, but it struck Haku only then that he did not know his own family name. He bit his lip then, deciding he would take his mothers name, for she had loved him more then his father, and Kushina had been kind to him.

"Related are you? You are both lucky – or is that a poor word on my part? – I am Kimimaro Kaguya, last of my family." Kimimaro reported, almost proudly, Naruto tugged on his arm, insisting on being lifted up. Kimimaro gave Haku a panicked look, almost stricken, as if this simple movement had caught him off guard. Haku could not help but think better of Kimimaro. He took a moment to give Naruto a fond look, knowing the little blond brought out the best in most.

"He wants to be picked up." Haku reported. Unsteadily Kimimaro nodded, lifting Naruto with his hands on either side of Naruto – and far away from his body, as if he might be contaminated. Or feared to taint Naruto, Haku _tsked_ and shook his head, daring to step closer to the strange boy and direct him.

"Not like that, _close_ to your chest – cradle him a little against your shoulder, but don't forget to support his bottom and back." Haku was only satisfied when what Kimimaro did mirrored the memory of his mother holding Naruto. Kushina had grown too weak to hold him, save when she was in bed; even then Naruto had only been allowed to curl next to her. When Naruto had stopped fussing and looked content, Kimimaro seemed to calm then, his tensed shoulders relaxing.

"This is how it is done?" He sounded awed, and Haku could not help but wonder how – if he remembered his family – he had never seen a mother holding her child. Maybe there had only been a few children, or maybe Kimimaro had been the only one. However it came about, Haku knew that now, at least, Naruto would be safe in this strange boys arms with his odd eyes and dangerous threats.

"That is how it is done, Kimimaro…" Haku assured Kimimaro with a nod, only now feeling as if things might be okay. He and Naruto had lost their mothers on the same day – but maybe they could have another family, one they chose – or that chose them. Kimimaro had certainly moved into their lives quickly. Though Haku felt the other boy might never admit it, he might have been looking for somewhere to belong – with someone to protect – all along.

Kimimaro left Haku little choice but to gather his and Naruto's things before he set off to a place he said would be safe. Haku would not question it, this strange luck of theirs…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; Kimimaro Kaguya is technically _ supposed_ to be the same age as Haku, but I wanted him older , so, we have someone who is seven years old…oh well…

P.S. – Zabuza in next chapter! Yay….


	3. Monsters In The Wood

**Dancing Within Mist**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_; the anime _Naruto_ is REALLY not MINE. Wish those pesky rumors would just go away…

_Note_;… as you might have noticed, the summary has changed; a strange idea has come to me, to "join" this story with one of my Naruto/Harry challenge…sneaky bunnies, tricking me like this…

_Harry/Naruto (Challange#3);It isn't every day Kakashi finds an unconscious nudist at the Konoha memorial site…Centuries ago, Harry Potter fought and won against Voldemort, at the price of his own soul being tied to his, even in death. Now, Orochimaru, desperate for a way to win – brings his ancestor, Voldemort, back to life._

…so what do you think of the possibility, dear readers? Mind you, this will be after they are "taken in" by Akatsuki...?

Beta;

_Kuro Ookami Hatake_, (as of 10/29/09) who put most of this story to rights.

_vairetwilight_, as of 5/6/10, who's work has cleared up much of what I was to trying to say as it should be said.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Monsters In The Wood _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

At his first sight of the "safe place", Haku was not impressed. It was a hole in the ground, _literally_, a hole in the ground - or, rather, a hole in the ground _under_ the roots of an ancient looking tree. Haku spent a moment wondering how it was Kimimaro had created such a shelter, before he realized that Kimimaro was _taking Naruto with him_ into the hole in the ground. This was bad for two reasons, one – his mother had always said fresh air was good for growing babies like Naruto, and likely nothing in a hole smelt fresh – and two, Naruto _hated_ the dark.

Haku knew it was too late to prevent Kimimaro from doing as he wanted, because the older boy _did_ have longer legs then Haku and was after all stronger. Instead, Haku rushed after Kimimaro knowing that he could at least comfort Naruto in the dark (he hoped Naruto wouldn't shriek too much and attract whoever might be around…) until Kimimaro got a fire or candles or something that would illuminate their surroundings.

Haku was prepared for all of that – what he was not prepared for was the soft glowing light that filled jars that hung from the walls like decorations, or for Naruto to be cooing softly and reaching for the jars. There was a smug look on Kimimaro's features that told Haku that his worry had been transparent and that Kimimaro had meant to show him up. Haku huffed softly, rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms.

_Let's see what he does when Naruto gets hungry – or needs his diaper changed_! That thought made Haku feel only a little better, and with the wary way that Kimimaro was looking at him, it showed. Haku looked around the 'shelter', finding it wasn't as bad as he might have thought – it was drier then he'd thought, with the walls of dirt hardened and brick like in their strength. Haku felt only a little claustrophobic, he had never been underground where he couldn't see the sky or the mists…

_What if my ability doesn't work down here? What if I loose my gift?_ Haku swallowed down his fear, focusing on drawing on his power – his fingers trembled only a little bit with his fear. He had not drawn on his ability since he'd killed his father…he was relieved when a little ring of ice formed in his palm – he'd noticed that the ring he'd made Naruto had melted in the night and offering it to Naruto made him feel better, for delighted blue eyes were fixed on the ice ring.

"How'd you do that, Leaf maggot?" Kimimaro was only curious, frowning down at the little ring he'd put on Naruto's finger. It startled Haku that unlike what he's mother had warned him, Kimimaro was not afraid or angry that he had used his gift. He scolded himself for not thinking of Kimimaro being there when he'd reached for his power and used it to reassure himself that he'd not lost it.

"I've always been able to do it. My mother says it is in my blood, the gift of her ancestors…" Haku bit his lip, looking unsure at how much to tell Kimimaro – who was strange, but who was helping them…

"I've got something like that, only _they_ call it a curse." He spat out the words, suddenly vividly furious, Haku watched –wide eyed, as his fingers shifted the bones sharpening into something like knives. Haku swallowed uneasily, all too aware of what danger Kimimaro posed to him – and Naruto…all this time he could kill them, and they would never have had a chance…would never have _known_.

"I think it is something…precious," Haku forced the words out, for they were true – chilling blue eyes met his own and Haku continued stutteringly, "w-with your gift, you can protect your f-family, your f-friends – it is more then what m-many can do…m-more then what I can do…"

Haku trailed off, looking aside, he wondered in that moment if it would be better if he left – maybe Naruto would be better off without him, Kimimaro was intimidating but he seemed to possess something – something that Haku did not. A presence that rung with some kind of certainty – or knowledge, as if Kimimaro knew himself – his power, in ways that Haku did not…

"Sleepy-time, 'Ku…?" Naruto whined only a little, but it was enough to startle Haku into opening his eyes to look at Naruto in Kimimaro's hands which were just that – hands, not knives that could cut and tear, it seemed almost a nightmare of a monster, not as real as Haku knew it to be.

"Sure, Naru'…" Haku trailed off, offering Naruto a reassuringly brilliant smile. It was mid afternoon, Haku did not know how much Kimimaro knew of children, but Haku remembered all to well that his mother had always taken Naruto in for a nap everyday about this time.

"Is there…somewhere he could lay down?" Haku asked, aware as he looked around for a tunnel that would take them to another subterranean room that he was avoiding Kimimaro. The elder boy grunted, shifting Naruto's weight to higher up as he started for a tapestry that Haku had not thought much of. It moved aside, revealing a small chamber, cubby-hole like. There was bedding on the floor, it was clean enough – the wooden planks that had been laid down on the dirt floor were polished and clean. It was the right size for someone like Kimimaro, still it was not very large, but it would due for a place to sleep. There were, after all, only the three of them.

Kimimaro laid Naruto onto his lap, seeming to know that he couldn't leave Naruto alone – not even for a nap. Haku wished he would have thought of that. Naruto had always napped with his mother, no matter how helpless Kushina had been in the days leading up to her death, she would have been able to call for help. She never had, so Haku had forgotten…

"It's strange…" Haku mused, looking to the messy blond hair, and then glancing up to Kimimaro, who watched him, frowning.

"I remember his mothers name – it was Kushina, but I do not know my own mothers name. Or my fathers…or what my family name is…" Haku rested his chin on his knees, holding himself, as bits of the other day came back to haunt him. He hadn't really slept since then. He had not felt safe. Even when Kimimaro had come upon them, his eyes had been closed with exhaustion, his mind vague as it rested, lazy. He felt some of his fear, some of the tightness in his chest, fading – easing, but he knew it would never go away entirely.

"I am Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan, I am the last – we declared war on Mist, I do not know why, but…they won, the Kaguya were slaughtered and I…I am alone. I think, at times, that that should not matter, in some ways I have always been alone. My family – they feared me, hated me- would lock me away until they found a battle they could not win without me. I wanted them to need me. I still want…_someone_ to need me to care…." Kimimaro trailed off, and Haku felt for him, though he found he could not speak. Words did not come to him, so all he did was watch. He watched as those icy blue eyes – killing eyes – softened as Kimimaro ran a hand – a hand that could turn into a deadly weapon with a moments thought - though Naruto's soft hair.

"I think, Haku, I have found those who need me." It was a whisper, and Haku listened as Kimimaro hummed as his mother and Kushina once had. He fell asleep, feeling safe, for the first time in three days…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ah, a guest! To be staying the night, likely, yes? Awful storm tonight, sir! Be welcome in my inn, good sir - would you favor food or drink?" Zabuza curled his lip; though it could not be seen beneath the straw hat he wore that shadowed his features. Instead of cursing his luck and making the man that crowded him shut up, Zabuza regretted that he would have to make this man talk even more.

"I'm seeking information…" Zabuza drawled the words out, even as he sat at the table the innkeeper had indicated with a flippant wave of his hand. He huddled in his leather coat, which covered him from neck to heel, wishing he could plead for silence and peace.

Instead he had been sent to see to certain rumors about this town, a little trading post that held promise as long as it held the crossroad path between four major towns in the surrounding forest and swamps. It was a place that Zabuza was quickly coming to loath.

Yet, if the chattering of merchants and trade men was right…there were demons in this cursed place. Somewhere, they hinted vaguely – in the woods. The people here, of course, did not believe it, but the ramblings of traders could only be ignored for so long. It was curious, all the same, that the town flourished and the "demons" only prowled the roads about the town.

"Ah, yes, this we have much of here, what sort of news, friend?" Zabuza pressed his lips closed distastefully as the old man finished rambling about his property and its fine food and finished with addressing Zabuza's question.

"Of the woods…" Zabuza did not get to finish his words, for the old man had drawn himself up to a full height and his face had gone red and he pulled his lips up so Zabuza could see his stained teeth and smell his stale breath, he practically hissed the words that Zabuza had least expected.

"_Get out_." There was no arguing with the old man, whatever damage Zabuza had caused was damning, so Zabuza had left, muttering curses to the old man and his kin and kith and children…Not one person would listen to him. Not a one.

It was the strangest thing that Zabuza had ever heard of; it was almost as if the "demons" had a hold of the town. Yet, the people did not seem distressed, they did not scurry about as if they were under threat, everything seemed normal enough for a prospering town.

The markets were always bustling with townsfolk and traders, no one seemed to hold fear of the woods, for he had seen women going in to collect flowers and herbs and children going into it to play hide-and-seek, things only got odd – or downright strange, when he – or some other outsider, mentioned the woods. It was a mystery, one that Zabuza was determined to solve.

There seemed only one way to solve it. Squaring his shoulders, Zabuza hardly felt the weight of his sword, Kubikiri Hōchō, as he made his way into the woods – it was a foolish thing to do, most especially in the middle of the night, yet it seemed to him the only way to get answers…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey old man, why do you look so glum…?" An old man that Zabuza would have recognized as the innkeeper glanced upwards, his face showing his relief to hear this voice. A young man came out the shadows noiselessly, he was not yet out of his teen years, though he was lovely and the town girls whispered of him and wedding dresses and gowns. His silver hair fell past his shoulders, though it had been cut recently (the barber had sold his hair and ribbons to those same foolish town girls) it was still held in his typical style. The only style that he had ever had, in remembrance to his dead clan….

"Ah, young Kimimaro, it is a relief to see you well, your brothers are fine and healthy, I do trust. I worry now; you must know, because of the stranger – the swordsman. He asks question after question of us, of our demons…no matter what we say, he still asks, we give him no answers – still, he is determined. We keep our eyes on him, yes? Well, tonight he came to me. Asked about the woods, the demons, the trades… I shooed him away, lost my temper I did. We can not find him now. We have looked. We have failed you and your brothers, young Kimimaro, we fear he has gone into the woods to search and see for himself." His ancient hands trembled as he spoke, sometimes the words came quickly –and sometimes very slow, but Kimimaro did not speak or move, merely watched him as he always had.

Of the three "demon" brothers, Kimimaro was the most deadly, if only because he took threats to his brothers – his only family, very seriously. Finally, when the words ran out, all the old man could hear was Kimimaro breathing, in and out, very softly.

"Thank you, old man, you and the townsfolk did what they could. I…I must…" Kimimaro seemed pained even as he spoke, his skin rippled – trembled, and the old man knew what Kimimaro fought, his gift – his inner demon which all his brothers had, though it took different forms…

"I know, flee to their side, young Kimimaro…" He spoke to air, for already Kimimaro was gone. The old man closed his eyes and prayed for the boys, that they would be safe, and that the swordsman would give up looking for them in the storm that rumbled overhead.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Naru'…? 'Ku? Where are you guys, this is no time to play hide and seek." If he had been anyone else, Kimimaro would have been huffing for breath, as it was his heart raced like a birds fluttering wings. It hurt, as if something within him would tear free if he did not find his precious ones – his "brothers" who meant more to him then anyone else ever had.

"Got'cha 'Imaro!" A little bundle of yellow and blue had wrapped itself around his shoulders in a blur, Kimimaro shook with tension, gritting his teeth as he forced himself not to grow protective spikes and spines along his shoulders and back to protect himself. With a carefree giggle, Naruto (a toddler now, so the women in the town would coo) bounced on his shoulders, more sure of his balance then anyone so small would be otherwise.

"Naru'…" Kimimaro let his fear – his relief, flood his voice and Naruto was quick to still, realizing that Kimimaro had not rushed back to play, though Haku had told him that Kimimaro would be back soon to do just that.

"Naru', where is 'Ku?" Kimimaro had had to clear his throat as he spoke, so he would not sound angry, his fear was almost choking. Naruto clambered down from his shoulders, though he clung to his waist and arm, looking carefully up at Kimimaro to judge his expression. He did not want Haku in trouble…

"Outside, was going to gather herbs and spices and stuff 'fore the rain ruined them, is what he said." Naruto admitted, glancing down so he wouldn't feel guilty for telling. Haku had said to always tell the truth, even when he might not want to. This was one of those few times.

"Why…why did he not take you with him?" Kimimaro asked, after carefully softening his voice and features – while he was glad to see Naruto, glad that he at least had been in the first place he'd checked – the safety of their underground home. He was almost furious over Haku having left Naruto (who was only a child after all, Kimimaro _never_ saw town children that looked Naruto's age without someone older about) alone and unprotected. If the swordsman had found this place, found Naruto… Kimimaro couldn't force himself to follow that thought to its finish.

"Didn't wanna go…" Naruto must have sensed that he was somehow being sounded, or someone would be in trouble and with his whine of words, Kimimaro understood Haku's choice. When Naruto wanted his way (the town mothers called this part of "toddlerhood" the terrible threes) there was no arguing with him without a screaming fit, so it was best to let him have his way, though both he and Haku worried that they were spoiling Naruto, they did not want to have to hear Naruto cry and screech to have his way after the first half dozen times, they had learned the warning signs and avoided them as best they could.

"Naru' now… this is very important, alright? I have to go find Haku, there is a bad man after us that the town couldn't run off after asking questions. You have to stay here and hide, okay? I'll…_we_ will be back soon as he is taken care of," Kimimaro bounced the wiggling bundle making Naruto giggle softly before nodding as he was set down in his bedding which reminded Kimimaro of a foxes den.

"Promise…?" Naruto had been told bluntly of the dangers they faced living as they did, from the fires after the dry season, to the dangers of the cold and too much water (which Haku had had to explain the most, as Naruto was sure that Haku would always be able to protect him from water and wind and ice) to the "bad men"; why they stole from the traders that cheated the town, to why they killed "bad men" who went after them, the "demon brothers", or those that ignored that threat and thought to overwhelm the town and take it over. Naruto knew what he was asking, for Kimimaro to promise to come back – to promise to get Haku out of this alive…

"I do." Kimimaro felt his heart calm, as only Naruto could calm him and he nodded solemnly. He felt full of a certainty – a surety that only came to him when he knew what he had to do and what was at risk if he failed… Kimimaro touched Naruto playfully on the nose, grinning as Naruto yawned and snuggled into his bedding closing his eyes.

Kimimaro bowed his head, getting up from his crouch as he willed himself to walk past the roots of the ancient tree that formed the only entrance above their shelter, something he had always taken for granted, felt reassuring in its presence as the lightning crackled soundlessly and the thunder rumbled as the sky broke and the rain rushed downwards.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Note_; … you should know, this story is on "_Reader Rewards_"; the idea is something like this, I get a lot of my readers asking for certain stories or crossovers or pairings, some on a whim I do, some I don't, but if reviews in a certain story reach a goal - for this story, that goal is _**thirty**_ (30) reviews; I will write the request of that reviewer.

There are, however, rules; If you are a reviewer who meets one these goals, _I will know and contact you_ at that time, or as soon as I can; the final length and contents are mine to determine, though credit will be given to you for any idea I write for you. I will treat your idea as a _challenge_, alike something to be dedicated to you; please know that **if the story is on "reader rewards" it do not mean that this story is on hold until goal is met,** this is something "for fun" for me. As long as I know the characters and category (fandom), I will likely be willing to write it. There isn't a set time limit to how long something takes me to write, but I likely won't take a month to post. You may also ask that a chapter in a previously written story be updated….


End file.
